Raisu Uchiha
To shinobi pochodzący z klanu Uchiha, Posiadacz Mangekyō Sharingana a także Uwolnienia Stali, Wybuchu oraz Burzy. Wychowany w Konohagakure. Założyciel i pierwszy Kage Torangakure. Wygląd Jest podobny do Sasuke Sarutobi. Jego opaska jest troche inna niż pozostałe i trochę inaczej wygląda znak. Nosi różne ubrania ciągle się zmienia z twarzy jak i z włosów. Ma różne style co jakiś czas wygląda inaczej najpierw wyglądał jak Sasuke Sarutobi potem Naruto Uzumaki, a jeszcze potem jak Sasuke Uchiha. Zaczął sobie codziennie ustawiać włosy i jak zakładał opaskę wyglądały jak u Naruto. Po czterech latach znowu inaczej układał fryzurę i jeszcze zmienił Mu się kolor włosów. Innymi słowy jest to typ człowieka ktory często zmienia swój wygląd. Po tym jak zginął i ożył z brązowego koloru zmienił mu się spowrotem na czarny. Charakter Pogodny miły, zna się na żartach przyjacielski czasami łatwo go wkurzyć gdyż jest Cholerykiem ( Choleryk - Osoba łatwo wybuchająca ) Przeszłość W akademii dobrze sobie radził nie było żadnych wojen w wiosce więc nie widział praktycznie żadnego rozlewu krwi. Zawsze lubiał sparingii ninja zwłaszcza z silnymi przeciwnikami. Umiejętności Zawsze szlifował swoje umiejętności, żeby być silnym shinobi i bronić przyjaciół uczył się codziennie prawie nowych Kekkei Genkai silnych jak i silnych technik. Część pierwsza Atak Yukigakure W Drużynie 8 przeżył wiele przygód. Dzien zaczał sie ponuro , Rano padał deszcz...! Raisu i Tenkei szwędali się .Napotkali jakies małe jeziorko zaczeli puszczac kaczki . Urządzili Konkurs kto pusci najwiecej kaczek , wygral Tenkei, Raisu był rozłoszczony lecz, żeby się na siebie nie wkurzać coś wymyślił, a mianowicie zobaczyć co kryje pod opaską na oko ich Sensei. Wkącu cała Ekipa czyli Raisu i Tenkei wyruszyli szukać mistrza. Gdy pobiegli Go szukać okazało się, że jest na misjii, więc Pobiegli w miejsce gdzie ma te misję. Gdy przybiegli zobaczyli okropny widok. Chyba się odbyła tu jakaś bitwa - Przerażony powiedział Tenkei Nagle podbiegło dwóch Anbu. Opowiedzieli, że Yukigakure chcieli Byakugana i próbowali zaatakować wioskę. Anbu zabrali chłopców do wioski gdzie Hokage się Nimi zajął. Po powrocie Mistrza Raisu się rzucił na mistrza i próbował zdjąć opaskę lecz ten uniknął Go i ten upadł na ziemie. Wtedy zaczęli walczyć bo Sensei pomyślał, że to wróg, ale później Hokage wszystko wytłumaczyła. Po wytłumaczeniu gdzieś coś wybuchło Yukigakure ponownie kontraatakuje. Nagle pojawił się ich Władca i Raisu oraz Tenkei rozpoczeli walkę walczyli długo i wygrali ledwo co. Chłopcy byli zadowoleni z wygranej i byli sławni w wiosce z powodu pokonania tak silnego shinobi który władał, Ogniem, Wodą, Ziemią Oraz Uwolnieniem Wrzątku. Oczywiście po walce Chłopcy jak typowi Mężczyźni ukrywali rany, lecz to nie trwało długo po jakiejś chwili koleżanka z drużyny zaciągnęła ich do szpitala i wyjawiło się, że mają pare poparzeń. Atak Akatsuki na Konohę Pewnego spokojnego dnia organizacja Akatsuki wysłała Deidere i Kakuzu żeby zniszczyli Konohę. Akatsuki chciało się zrewanżować jak Suna i Konoha ich zaatakowali. Raisu uszłyszał jak jakiś niedorozwój krzyczy KATS ! Pobiegł w centrum miasta, nagle podbiegł Tenkei i powiedział, że to użytkownik wybuchu z skały oraz Straszliwy Kakuzu. Raisu i przyjaciel szybko podbiegli do Nich i zaczęli walczyć, walczyli długo pot się lał tak samo krew. Nagle do walki dołączył 1 Hokage Hashirama Senju gdy już miał zaatakować Deidere i Kakuzu Nadciągnęła armia 10 000 białych zetsu i pobiegł pomóc innych, a Raisowi i Tenkeiowi powiedział, że zaraz będzie. Wtedy Raisu powiedział, że nie ma problemu po czym zrobił jakieś pieczęcie i ukazało się coś w stylu Rasengana i Chidori połączone, Powiedział, że to Rasendori. Pobiegł do Kakuzu gdy Kakuzu miał Go uderzyć ten nagle pojawił się za nim i uderzył Go w jedną maskę i odleciał. Nagle Deidera wyrzucił ocean glinianych pająków na Tenkei, a ten nie miał szans i nie zdołał uciec. Raisu poczuł wtedy coś na plecach, okazało się, że To jakiś ptak gliniany i nagle wybuchł. Kakuzu ledwo wstał i uciekł z Deiderą myśląc, że zostali pokonani, nagle przed Nimi pojawił się Czcigodny Hokage Hashirama Senju i powalił Ich ciosem. Okazało się, że to gliniane klony, a w oddali krzyczeli głupek ! Hashirama natychmiast pobiegł do Raisu i Tenkei. Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi i pierwszy Szczyt 8 Kage Raisu szedł sobie po Konosze gdy nagle ukazał się Jego oczom Deidera, Raisu pochopnie odsunął się i wyjął wielki zwoj, użył Kyouse no jutsu i przywołał 100 wybuchających kunai i wyrzucił w stronę Deidery. Deidara krzyknął : TO JEST MÓJ ŻYWIOŁ ! Kunaie wybuchły, a z dymu wyłonił się ocean, a dokładnie 100 000 mrówek po czym Deidara z uśmiechem powiedział : Kats! Wszystkie wybuchły, a Deidara położył się na ziemię i pomyślał : Zaraz będą tu jednostki ANBU, a Mi brak chakry i gliny lepiej będę zwiewał. Gdy wstawał pojawił się Hashirama 1st Hokage. A Deidara jak stanął powiedział to Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Hashirama walnął Go drewnianą ręką lecz do był gliniany klon. Po tym co usłyszał Senju się przeraził i od tamtego momentu Hashirama zwołał : Kazekage, Hoshikage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Amekage. Na szczycie omówili wszystko. Minęło 4 tygodnie żona Senju weszła do pokoju Kage i się spytała : Kiedy odbędzie się ta wojna wojna? A natomiast Hashirama odpowiedział : Nie wiem, ale obronię Cię. Wtedy się uśmiechnęła, Hashirama wstał podchodzili sobie, aż tu nagle wparował Raisu i przyłapał ich gdy już się całowali wtedy Hashirama nakrzyczał na Chunnina, a Raisu krzyknął : Wiem, że jesteś Hokage, ale Mnie posłuchaj teraz !. Senju się zdziwił i Go posłuchał. Okazało się, że Akatsuki nadciąga i, że właśnie wkroczył do Konohy ustawili się w rządku - Deidara, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Sutetsu Ayatsuri. I nadciągneli. Raisu włączył 3 łezki Sharingana i wkroczył do Boju. Walczył godzinami wyczerpany z Kakuzu i Sutetsu, nagle zobaczył w oddali jednego z przyjaciół którego zabija Deidara. Wtedy włączył Mu się Mangekyō Sharingan i wtedy zemdlał wtedy Hashrirama zabrał Go do Góry Myoboku. Gdy ten się obudził rozpoczął trening, a wtedy Fukaksu zaczął Go uczyć trybu mędrca. Trenował już dzień i opanował To. Przechodząć do walki Senju obronił żonę swoją i przebito mu klatkę piersiową, nagle Jego żonę przebił Kakuzu to były ostatnie chwile tej dwójki Gdy przybiegł Tobirama powiedział mu, że wybiera Go 2th Hokage, wtedy Tobirama użył Wielkiego Wiru Wody i zmiótł Deidere i Kakuzu. thumb|Raisu przybywa na pole bitwy. Wtedy wbiegł na pole walki Raisu oraz 8 wielkich żab. Zaczęli wielki bój godzinami, gdy Raisowi skończył się Tryb Mędrca Nagato użył Wszechmocnego Pchnięcia i Go odepchnął wtedy wzięli żonę Hashiramy która ledwo żyła i wyciągneli Kyuubiego. Wtedy Raisu poznał Jirayę Orochimaru i Tsunade z którymy ruszył w pościg w główne pole bitwy. Walka się ciągnęła, aż przez dwa miesiące wszystko było zniszczone można powiedzieć, że był remis. Lecz Shinobi nadal próbowali atakować akatsuki oraz Białych Zetsu których było na początku 50 000. Lecz nie mieli sił. Gdy już Shinobi schodzili z pola bitwa pojawił się ku Raisowi oczom Nagato i powiedział mu szeptem : Za niedługo zaatakuję Konohę poznacie co to prawdziwy ból po tych słowach Nagato szybko zniknął. Inwazja Paina W gabinecie Hokage panowała cisza, ośmioro Jouninów wpatrywało się w siebie oczekując, że któreś z nich wie i powie po co Tobirama ich zwołał. W końcu jeden z nich zapytał -Panie Tobiramo po co nas zwołałeś -Mam jedną sprawę do Was. -Jaką ? -Niech każdy z was wybierze trzech Geninów i rozpocznie z nimi trening -Dlaczego? -Musimy mieć silne wojsko zaniedługo ich szef nas może zaatakować. -Niemożliwe tak odrazu? -Powiedział to Chunninowi Raisowi Uchiha prosto w twarz. -Dlaczego akurat jemu? -Ponieważ to on przyszedł chronić wioskę i prawie go pokonał -Chociaż prawda -Dlatego to jest wasza misja trenować trzech byle jakich Geninów. -Ja też mogę się kimś zająć? Spytał ktoś. -Oczywiście Raisu... - Odrzekł mu Tobirama Minęło trochę czasu Raisu znalazł Tenkei po czym spytał czy chce być jego uczniem, ponieważ chłopak wiedział, że ten jest lepszy zgodził sie. Raisu trenował Go gdy już minęła garstka czasu zaatakował Pain. Ścieżki Paina rozbiegli się po całej Konosze żeby zniszczyć Ją z każdej strony. Chikushōdō, Shuradō oraz Gakidō prowadziły dywersję. Niszczyły wszystko co napotkały na swojej drodze i robiły dużo zamieszania. Chikushōdō przyzwała ogromne, dzikie zwierzęta, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, Shuradō wykorzystała wiele broni, aby siać spustoszenie, za to Gakidō wchłaniała wszystkie ataki i zwracał uwagę. Jigokudō, Ningendō oraz TendTendō próbowali naładować chakrę by zniszczyć Konohę. Ningendō czytał w myślach shinobi, Jigokudō żądał odpowiedzi, a następnie za pomocą swoich umiejętności sprawdzał, kto kłamał. Tendō groził śmiercią, aby wyciągnąć potrzebne im informacje. W początkowej fazie ataku, Konoha spodziewała się, że jest tylko jeden oponent. Gdy okazało się, że przeciwników było więcej, wioska zmobilizowała swoje siły przeciwko ścieżkom. Wielu shinobi oraz zwykłych obywateli zostało rannych. Większość została przetransportowana do szpitala, a część do najbliższej wioski. Tobirama rozkazał Anbu poinformować o ataku Raisa, który trenował z Tenkei. Akurat Raisu i Tenkei byli w drodze. Wszyscy postanowił przyłączyć się do bitwy. Jeden z najlepszych Jouninów udał się pokonać Tendō okazał się zbyt silny. Chokori Nara walczył u boku Jounina. Ten kazał członkowi klanu Nara mu przekazać Tobiramie informacje na temat Tendō. Nagle Raisu i Tenkei wkroczyli na pole bitwy zaczęli krwawy i męczący bój z ciałami Paina. Tenkei ze zmęczenia zemdlał Raisu ledwo się trzymał na nogach i wtedy był moment w którym użył Mangekyō Sharingana i próbował użyć na Tendo Kamui lecz się nie udało wtedy koleżanka z drużyny 8 krzyknęła Raisu za tobą ! Wtedy ten się obrócił i wtedy zobaczył lecącą rakietę którą pochłonął Kamui. Wtedy wyłączył mu się Mangekyō Sharingan i zemdlał. thumb|Raisu używa M Sharingana. thumb|150px|Na Raisie pojawiają się dziwne znaki. Chikushōdō chciał zaatakował miejsce, w którym był Raisu, Lecz zabrała go koleżnka jego i Tenkei. Gakidō usunął dawne ciało Chikushōdō i zabrał ze sobą odbiorniki czakry. Tendō znalazł Tobiramę i przeprowadził z nią krótką rozmowę. Najwyraźniej jego słowa go rozdrażniły. Tendō wykonał Shinra Tensei i zniszczył wioskę, aby nauczyć Tobiramę i wioskę czym jest "prawdziwy ból". Przetrwały jedynie głowy Hokage i niektóre domy na obrzeżach Konohy. Tobirama próbował zrobić wielkiego wodnego smoka by uchronić wioskę, ale się mu nie udało. Shima przebywająca blisko Konohy doszła do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Wezwała na miejsce potężne żaby. Jednak między nimi stanął Tobirama. Krzyczał gniewnie, że Pain zapłaci za zniszczenie Konohy. W tej samej chwili Shuradō ruszył na bezbronną Tsunade. Jedna z najsilniejszych żab jednak zniszczyła go jednym uderzeniem. Wtedy Raisu się obudził i powiedział o słabościach. Osobnik ponownie zaatakował Tendō. Wiedząc, że jego zdolności potrzebują 5 sekund, aby się naładować, opracował plan, dzięki któremu udało mu się ubezwłasnowolnić Tendo. Raisu wstał włączył Sharingana i ruszył do boju po 5 minutach upadł na ziemię. Wtedy wszystkie żaby zaatakowali przeciwnika. Raisu wstał i zaczął zbierać naturalną energię. Pain zobaczył jak Raisu biegnie na niego w Trybie Mędrca. Raisu zaatakował go silnym sprężonym powietrzem i ten odleciał. Raisu następnie użył Rasendori i pokonał przeciwnika. Po wygraniu bitwy, Raisu udał się na spotkanie z Nagato. Lider Amegakure skrytykował Uchihę za niszczenie jego planów. Stwierdził, że Raisu sam nie ma żadnych pomysłów na zaprowadzenie pokoju na świecie. Opowiedział mu swoją historię. Raisu zrozumiał jego nienawiść. Postanowił zostawić prawdziwe ciało Paina w spokoju. Nagato powiedział, że gdy odzyska chakrę ożywi wszystkich mieszkańców Konohy i tak zrobił. Raisu i Nagato oraz Konan zostali przyjaciółmi. Niebezpieczna misja drużyny 8 Trzy miesiące później Całą drużyną zostali wysłani kilkudniową misję do północnej części kraju deszczu, gdzie właśnie zaczynała się zima. Mieli udać się tam aby ściągnąć dług od klienta, który skorzystał z usług Konoszańskich ninja. Gdy już wracali postanowili rozbić obóż na jeden z małych wysp, których było pełno w tym kraju. Tenkei obserwował okolice, nie ruszając się ze swojego ciepłego śpiworu. Od niechcenia spojrzał na swoich współtowarzyszy. Mieli miny, tak jakby śniły kolejne swoje zwyciestwo, natomiast Sensei był głeboko zakopany w swoim śpiworze. Nagle zaatakował ich jakiś bandyta z krzywym znakiem konohy i krzyknął : Jestem Raisu Uchiha ! Haha zaraz pokażę wam mojego sharingana. Wszyscy się obudzili i patrzyli jak ten kretyn się wygłupia nagle Raisu powiedział mu - To ja jestem Uchiha Raisu. Ten się wystraszył i oczom naszych przyjaciół ukazał się Sharingan. Okazało się, że jest to Nukkenin zaczęli z nim walczyć wtedy Sensei drużyny 8 odkrył oko i okazało się, że ma Byakugana. Gdy ten zablokował Jego tentekstu zabrali go do więzienia w Konosze. Wyprawa Był piękny słoneczny dzień Raisu chodził po mieście nagle zaczepiło go trzech osobników. Byli to Jiraya, Tsunade i Orochimaru którzy zaproponowali Mu trening, Raisu się zgodził i wyruszyli na 4 letni trening. CZĘŚĆ DRUGA Sprawdzenie thumb|Raisu po nadużyciu M Sharingana.Był słoneczny dzień Raisu wrócił po czym Tobirama oznajmił, że chce go sprawdzic. Powiedział, że jak Raisu wygra zostanie Jouninem. Rozpoczął się bój Raisu walczył godzinami pokazywał swoje umiejętności, aż w końcu wykonał następujące pieczęcie: Wół --> Zająć po czym zrobił Rasendori, a żeby odeprzeć atak Tobirama użył wielkiego wiru wodnego, lecz nie udało się odeprzeć Rasendori gdy już miał technikę przed nosem Raisu wyłączył ją i uderzył podbródkowym i wygrał, a jego nowa ranga to Jounin. Wszyscy bili Mu brawo. thumb|Widok Raisa po nadużyciu M Sharingana Bitwa Raisu przeszedł operację na oczy gdy wyszedł z szpitala spotkał Tenkei który ze złą miną powiedział - STAŃ DO WALKI RAISU ! Raisu pobiegł i się spytał co mu odbiło. Ten odpowiedział, że jest silniejszy i nie da się ośmieszyć. Walczyli tylko 5 minut, ponieważ Raisu szybko wygrał. Tenkei go przeprosił i poszli na ramen. Atak na Konohę Minęły 2 dni od walki z Tenkeiem, Raisu usłyszał głosy nadcierających Shinobi. Konoszanie zrobili barierę. Podbiegł do Raisa Orochimaru i powiedział : Wiesz co tutaj się dzieje? Chyba nas atakują - Odpowiedział Raisu Brawo powiedział Orochimaru, a następnie uderzył Bohatera w brzuch. Wtedy Raisu zrobił fikołka w tył i podbiegł do Orochimaru wyciągnął kunaia i chciał wbić mu nogę. Orochimaru to zatrzymał i zrobił 5 kamiennych klonów. Dlaczego Sensei? Spytał Raisu thumb|Raisu wspomina chwile z Senseiem. Nudzi Mnie ta Konoha - Ze spokojem odpowiedział Orochimaru. Raisu wykonał po kolei prawie swoje wszystkie techniki, a na Finish chciał dać Rasendori, lecz wiedział, że musi najpierw włączyć Sharingana by napewno trafić gdyż może zniszyć Konohę. Więc tak zrobił i odesłał Sannina poza wioskę. Nagle z wielką szybkością pojawił się jakiś osobnik i powiedział : Jestem Nusumi. Raisu przeraził się gdyż przeciwnik ma niewybrażalną ilość technik. Nusumi zapytał czy już o Nim wie, a wtedy Raisu powiedział tak i uderzył go w policzek. Przeciwnik użył Katon: Hono nie Hassei , a wtedy Raisu zrobił Katon: Moeru Sutīdo lecz Raisu przegrał walkę na ogień następnie przeciwnik wykonał Katon Kaze: Utaru natomiast Raisu użył Chindo i przeciął Ogień wtedy Raisu użył Rasendori lecz ten uniknął ataku, a Raisu odbił się od ziemi i poleciał na przeciwnika ten użył Uwolnienia prędkości i uciekł, a Raisu wpadł w drzewa poza Konohą. Tenkei to zobaczył i został ogłuszony przez przeciwnika Tobirama to zobaczył i użył wodnego smoka, a przeciwnik Suiton: Suijinheki i odeprał atak. Raisu włączył M Sharingana i użył Susanoo. Skoczył na przeciwnika lecz ten użył piasku i odrzucił Susanoo. Raisu się wkurzył i postanowił przywołać wielkiego grzyba, a następnie użyć Genjutsu. Wszystko było dobrze do czasu gdy przeciwnik przerwał genjutsu. thumb|150px|Susanoo Raisa thumb|150px|Raisu Uchiha w zbrojii Susanoo Zaatakował Raisa używając Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Raisu odpowiedział Rasendori i zniszczył wszystkie klony. Nusumi zauważył, że ten jest wyczerpany więc ruszył walczyć, jak miał go uderzyć pojawił się Jiraya i kopnął oponenta. Lecz przeciwnik szybko pojawił się za Raisem i wbił mu miecz na wylot w klatkę piersiową. Jiraya przeraził się, a przeciwnik uciekając krzyknął czas na Drugą Światową Wojnę Shinobi. Druga Wielka Wojna Shinobi Po konfrotacjii Jiraya szybko przynosi Raisu do szpitala i mówi co się stało. Po śmierci Raisa, Rada Konohy musiała zdecydować się na nowego silnego shinobi którego będą szkolić. Daimyō Kraju Ognia mówi, że może Kakashi Hataka 8 letni Genin. Orochimaru przyłączył się do Akatsuki i ożywia : Hashiramę, Kinkaku i Ginkaku, Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza z Chmury, Jinchurikii 2,3,5,7 ogoniastych oraz przejmują kontrolę nad tymi Bijuu. Przyłącza się także Uchiha Madara, oraz stworzyli armię 85 000 białych Zetsu. Po przybyciu na miejsce zgrupowania, Tsuchikage dowiaduje się, że w końcu uformowała się Wielka Armia Shinobi w następującej postaci: Dywizja Pierwsza - ninja walczący na średni dystans (generał Okoroshi) Dywizja Druga - ninja walczący w zwarciu (generał Itakusa) Dywizja Trzecia - ninja walczący w zwarciu i na średni dystans (generał Biały Kieł Konohy) Dywizja Czwarta - ninja walczący na daleki dystans (generał 2nd Kazekage) Dywizja Piąta - oddziały specjalne (generał Samuraj Ukatuka) Wyznaczono także korpusy pomocnicze (tropiciele, medycy, zwiadowcy i oddział zasadzkowy) Mimo antagonizmów między ninja, po gorącym przemówieniu generała armii (Kazekage), wojownicy ruszają w wybranych kierunkach. Kazekage rusza w rejony górskie, Część 1 nad morze, Część 2 dociera do nizin, zaś Samuraj rozciąga swoją dywizję wzdłuż całej linii frontu. Dywizja Białego Kła dociera jako wsparcie do oddziału zasadzkowego i ściera się z następującymi przeciwnikami: Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Użytkownika Lodu, Użytkownika Lawy i Drewna. Dywizja Okorshiego i część oddziałów specjalnych obecnie walczy z białymi Zetsu. Dywizja Kazekage najprawdopodobniej ruszy jako wsparcie dla Dywizji 1, jednak na razie ich przeciwnikami są byli Kage (Pierwszy Hokage, Pierwszy Raikage, Pierwszy Tsuchikage). Dywizja Itakusa ma zmierzyć się z białymi Zetsu, a także następującymi wskrzeszonymi: Raisu, Kinkaku, Ginkaku oraz nieożywiencami: Deidara,Kakuzu, Członek Ayatsuri,2-3 Ogoniastymi Jinchurikii i Bijuu. Dlatego dużo osobników idzie pomagać Dywizjii Itakusa. thumb|Raisu Edo Tensei Gdy już pokonali jakąś część wszyscy zgrupowali się w jednym miejscu. Wtedy dołączyli : Pozostali ożywieńcy. Myśleli, że pokonali Raisa, ale się mylili. Raisu wparował na pole bitwy i użył Rasendori i stworzył wielki krater. Z Raisem walczyli generałowie odziałów oraz Jiraya i Tobirama. Walczyli już z 3 godziny zmęczeni byli, nagle przybiegła jakaś stara kobieta i powiedziała, że zostało jej mało czasu i się poświęci i wtedy użyła Ninjutsu Reinkarnacjii i ożywiła Go normalnie. Dziękuje Pani - z łzami w oczach powiedział Raisu. Nagle pojawił się Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara. Raisu zaczął z nimi walczyć w trybie Mędrca, a reszta z Bijuu i Jinchurikimi. Walczyli godzinami Orochimaru pokonany Kabuto też Madara ledwo z Raisem stoi. Nagle Raisu użył Rasendori i pokonał przeciwnika. Raisu zobaczył, że poradzili sobie z przeciwnikami i Raisu został Bohaterem. Podrzucali Go na rękach, a w oddali byli : Deidara i Kakuzu z jedną maską. Nie zauważyli ich więc uciekli. Jiraya podszedł do Raisa i założył Mu opaskę Konohy. Raisu się ucieszył bardzo. thumb|150px|Raisu po ożywieniu Planowane odejście z Konohy Dzień był deszczowy Raisu poszedł do Hokage i powiedział, że chce odejść za niedługo odejść z Wioski Liścia i założyć własną wioskę. Tobirama powiedział, że to wielki ból będzie dla liścia, ale niech podąża swoją ścieżką. Wioska zebrała się w jednym miejscu i powiedzieli, że jak wygrają to Raisu zostanie w wiosce. Raisu powiedział ,,Nie chcę walczyć jedynie chcę własną wioskę zawrzę pakt sojuszu i zawsze będę Wam pomagać". Wszyscy się wzruszyli nagle wyszedł Tenkei i użył najsilniejszej jego techniki drzewnej lecz Raisu zrobił unik i powiedział : Jesteś moim przyjacielem nie zatrzymuj Mnie będę często Was odwiedzał. Tenkei zdenerwowany poszedł sobie w góry. Inwazja Shin Gaia Shin Gai i jego 100 klonów przybyli na obrzeża wioski i wyeliminowali wszystkich strażników. Konoha była otoczona przez klony. Jeden z klonów zmylił shinobi obserwujących barierę, którzy myśleli, że do wioski przedarł się tylko jeden przeciwnik. Klony Shin'a rozbiegli się po całej Konosze w poszukiwaniu Raisu Uchihy. 3 Klony prowadziły dywersję. Niszczyły wszystko co napotkały na swojej drodze i robiły dużo zamieszania. 7 Klonów przyzwała ogromne, dzikie zwierzęta, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, 8 klonów napastowały mieszkańców jak Assasiny z ukrytymi ostrzami oraz innymi brońmi. 12 Klonów, próbowały odnaleźć Raisu. 8 Klonów tylko pytało niektórych z groźbami. Shin grozili śmiercią, aby wyciągnąć potrzebne im informacje. W początkowej fazie ataku, Konoha spodziewała się, że jest tylko jeden oponent. Gdy okazało się, że przeciwników było więcej, wioska zmobilizowała swoje siły przeciwko przeciwnikom. Uchiha Raisu krzyknął CZEGO CHCESZ ? Uu Twoi przyjaciele? thumb|150px|Raisu i jego drużyna Chcę twojej techniki Rasendori. Walczyli zacięcie godzinami przyjaciele Raisa już zemdleli trzyma się tylko Utsukushi Inuzuka . Utsukushi... Słucham? Spytała. Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że Cię Kocham i będę Cię bronić do końca ! - Po tych słowach Raisu pobiegł do przeciewnika gdzie dostał niezłe manto i upadł na ziemię. Bohater wstał i włączył M Sharingana walczył godzinami już widział tak jak na obrazku. Aż przyszedł jakiś osobnik z M Sharinganem i wymienili się oczami. Raisu stanął do walki i pokonał szybko przeciwnika. Lecz jego pomocnicy przybyli, a Raisu był wyczerpany. thumb|150px|Widok Raisa po nadużycie Mangekyou Sharingana Jeden z pomocników zaatakował miejsce, w którym stał Raisu. Drugi tak samo, a trzeci pobiegł zaatakować członkinię klanu Inuzuka lecz Jej pies ją obronił, a Raisu pokonał zwykłymi dwoma ciosami przeciwników. Raisu znowu stał się bohaterem. Wyruszanie Po dwóch miesiącach wyruszył budować swoją wioskę. Dołączyli Uchiha, Inuzuka, Senju, Shimura, Uzumaki, Hatake, Shiro, Ayatsuri, Aburame, Nara oraz Kaguya (Oczywiście nie wszyscy członkowie). A więc skład wioski wynosił dużą liczebność wiele uczyło się Kekkei Genkai Drewna gdyż nazwa pochodzi od Pnia. Pojawił się Tenkei i zaatakował Go lecz przenieśli się do miejsca z wodospadem. Walczyli najpierw taijutsu później Raisu używał genjutsu potem użył nowej techniki Gyaku Sharingana walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi używali techniki żywiołów swoich. Potem Raisu dezaktywował swoje Dojutsu. Tenkei użył Suiton:Ame no jutsu, a Raisu pobiegł na Tenkeia z Hi no Rasen lecz się zgasił i Tenkei uderzył Go w brzuch. Następnie Raisu odleciał gdzieś w powietrze i użył Konoha-Ryū Bushōgoma walczyli jeszcze ninjutsu potem ponownie taijutsu. Walka cała trwała 8 godzin i wreszcie Raisu wygrał i powiedział : Wygrałem, a te miejsce nazwę ,,Dolina Końca" Atak Kyuubiego na Konohę Pewnego deszczowego dnia Akatsuki wypuściło Kyuubiego na Konohę. Do Raisa wysłali pare Chunninów z informacjami Raisu szybko wyruszył walczył z potworem godzinami nie chciał niczyjej pomocy lecz ludzie olali to i mu zaczęli pomagać walczyli do upadłego. Raisu wykonał wszystkie swoje techniki oprócz jednej i wykonał pieczęcie i zrobił Rasendori biegnął już na Bijuu i ten Go chciał uderzyć lecz Raisu to uniknął i Go traifł w nos. Kurama leżał obolały Raisu ledwo stał na rękach i nagle lis przebił Jego klatkę piersiową pazurem. Dla wszystkich to był szok ich bohater ponownie zginął. Wszyscy zaatakowali z całą mocą Kyuubiego, a po wygranej opłakiwali bohatera. Nagle Raisu szeptem powiedział : Drugim Torankage niech zostanie Utsukushi Inuzuka. Przygody Jego ukochanej Utsukushi Inuzuka Po walce z Kyuubim, Utsukushi nieustannie płakała. Przydzieliła Geninów oraz siebie samą, żeby się przejść i trochę zapomnieć do odeskortowania mistrza budowy budynków administracyjnych Isurę do Kraju Wody i jego ochrona aż do czasu ukończenia budowy budynku. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się to być misja rangi C. Po drodze do Kraju Wody bohaterowie zostają jednak zaatakowani przez dwóch Jouninów z Otogakure, którzy wyłaniają się z ziemi. W tym czasie Genini próbują walczyć, a Utsukushi wycierała oczy z łez. Genini zostali powaleni i powiedzieli przeciwnicy, że chcą schwytać Utsukushi i dowiedzieć się gdzie Raisu. Wtedy ta mówi Im co się stało po czym ich powaliła. Gdy doszli do Kraju Wody ten zaczął budować, a gdy skończył, Ci wrócili do wioski. Nagle spotkali Kakashiego i ten powiedział, że Nagato i Konan przyjdą z bardzo daleka by ożywić Raisu. Ta się ucieszyła na tę wiadomość i zobaczyła, że ma opaskę na oczach spytała co to i okazało się, że Ten ma Sharingana. Ponowne ożywienie Nareszcie po 3 tygodniach nadszedl ten dzień w którym Raisu znowu ożył. Raisu składał Nagato wielkie dzięki i z tej okazji Konoha i Torangakure zrobili przyjecie. Walka ostateczna Utsukushi poszła na misję rangii B więc Raisu bez powodu włóczył się po górach i wtedy spotkał Tenkei'a który zaczął Go atakować. Najpierw walczyli taijutsu, a potem Raisu zaczął robić Genjutsu. Tenkei użył wszystkie swoje techniki, a Raisu też czyli : Bakuton Tatchi Bakuton: Baku Eikyō Chindō Doton Rasengan Fūton: Chō Yaba Genjutsu: Sakkaku Muchi Katon: Moeru Sutīdo Konoha-Ryū Bushōgoma Kuchiyose: Okina Muchi Kuroi Kaminari no Yoroi Kōton Kuchiyose: Shinokishi Raiton: Denken Kobushi Ranton: Reizā Sākasu I wtedy użył Rasendori i zniszczył góry Tenkei się przeraził i zaczęli ponownie walczyć walczyli godzinami pot się lał. Tenkei użył Doton: Doryū no Hōkō, a Raisu odpowiedział Doton Rasengan. Tenkei w końcu uderzył Raisa i odleciał, rozpoczął walkę z Tenkeiem używając Sharingana. Tenkei postanowił zabić Raisu, w celu jego dążenia do władzy, a Raisu został zmuszony do wzięcia tej walki na poważnie, jeśli ma zabrać Tenkeia z powrotem do dobrej drogi. Kiedy Tenkei chce zabić Uchihę, by udowodnić swoją wyższość nad nim, zrywając wszelkie więzi przyjaźni w wyrównanej walce, Raisu wykorzystuje okazję gdy Ten gadai włącza Mangekyo Sharingana i gdy Senju zorientował si, że Ten chce użyć Kamui uciekł. Tenkei, uparcie dążąc do swoich ograniczeń, udało mu się stworzyć 15 klonów kamiennych, obezwładniając Raisu. Kiedy Raisu, nawet z Mangekyo Sharinganem został pokonany, wkurzyl się bardzo, doprowadzając, że wyrwał się z rąk Tenkeia i użył Susanoo wtedy użył łuku i przebił Mu nogę i użył Rasendori. Raisu nie mógł w zniszczeniach poszedł do wioski. Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi Był ranek Raisu dopiero wstał i wyszedł do biura jak zwykle nudna praca go czekała i wypełniał dokumenty i spojrzał na jeden z przymrożonymi oczyma i zobaczył : centerPROSIMY O POMOC/center Nasz Kazekage został porwany. Prosimy o jak najszybsze przyjście. Zwłaszcza Ciebie Torankage. Raisu zerwał się z krzesła i zebrał 5 Jouninów i 3 Chuninów i wyruszyli. Zalążek wojny pojawił się w momencie, kiedy to jakiś Missing-nin potajemnie porwał Drugiego Kazekage, kiedy rozpoczęły się poszukiwania Kage, ninja Sunagakure, wtargnęli bez powiadomienia na terytorium Konohy oraz Toran, co spowodowało rozpoczęcie walk, na terenach tych wiosek. Wojna w miarę poszerzania się wtargnęła na terytorium należące do Kusagakure, przez co została niemalże zniszczona. Dopiero akt zniszczenia głównego mostu prowadzącego do Torangakure, spowodował zakończenie wojny. Zagłębiając się w szczegółu trzeciej wojny, można zauważyć, że walki toczone były głównie z dala od większych wiosek, co może oznaczać, przewagę militarną takich wiosek jak Konoha czy Suna. Podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, wykryto wiele talentów. Potem zrobiła się wielką wojną, która obejmowała większość Krajów i Wiosek Shinobi. Powstaly doświadczenia do narodzin taktyk lepszych niż są obecnie. Tobirama walczył z Missing-nin, ale ten był silny i rywalizowali. Doszło do ostatecznych technik Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu i Suiton: Suishouha zakończyło się to remisem. Raisu przybiegł i zobaczył umierającego Tobiramę i jego przeciwnika. Tobirama mówił, ze Hiruzen ma zostać trzecim Hokage. Wojna zakończyła się rozejmem. Nagle przybiegła Utsukushi i Raisu wszystko jej opowiedział. Odkrycie: Przeklęta pieczęć Do Torangakure wkroczyli : Deidara, Kakuzu w jednej masce, Użytkownik marionetek, użytkownik lodu i Tobi. Tobi głupio się zachowywałi dostał z liścia od Deidary i wtedy Raisu ich powalił Double Shotem. Nagle 10 Jouninów stanęło przed Raisem i powiedzieli, mu o przeklętej pieczęci. Wtedy poszedł z niechęcią trenować ją, a Ci walczyli broniąc Go. Raisu szedł i zobaczył 22 Chuninów krzyczących niespodzianka. Wybudowali mu specjalną komnatę i tam wszedł. Utsukushi cieszy się, że Raisu postanowił to trenować. Raisu poszedł trenować. Raisu trenował długo, Utsukushi oraz jakiś ANBU wchodzą do groty za salą. Znajdują się tam starożytne posągi oraz obrazy na ścianach przedstawiające użytkowników pieczęci. Młodzieniec nadal nie dowierza, że będzie musiał stoczyć pojedynek z samym sobą tylko, że mrocznym i zimnym. Tymczasem ANBU tłumaczy jeszcze raz, że jest to jedyna metoda do opanowania pieczęci. Nasi bohaterowie przekraczają wrota. ANBU pyta o to czy wiedział, używał pieczęci. Utsukushi nadal nie dowierza, że uwolnią Pieczęć. Ninja z Torangakure zapewnia, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i w razie ostateczności będą mogli zatrzymać pieczęć. Raisu natomiast jest pewny siebie. Chce pokazać innym kto jest górą. Wrota się zamykają. Uchiha siada naprzeciwko Anbu. Już po chwili przenosimy się do wnętrza duszy młodego Kage, dokładniej w miejsce gdzie jest mroczny On. Ten zaś bez wahania biegnie na przeciwnika. Mroczny On też ruszył do ataku. Przeciwnik przygotowuje się do ataku. Zanim jednak wykona ruch zwraca się do Raisu podważając fakt jego sojuszu z innymi. Pojedynek trwa. ANBU ostrzega młodzieńca, by nie dał się pochłonąć mocy pieczęci. Tymczasem pieczęć Uchihy osłabia Go. Raisu robi Hi no Rasen i Go powala. Raisu wygrał wszyscy się ucieszyli i przeszli do następnej częśći treningu. DATABOOK Dalszy ciąg męczącej wojny Raisu wszedł do jakiejś dziwnej sali. Nagle ANBU powiedział, że nauczy się się tutaj Uwolnienia Dobra i zła. Raisu do tego miał użyć pieczęci i wyrównać moc Yin i Yang. Trenował bardzo długo pot wylewał się z niego strumieniami lecz pieczęć robiła tak, że siła Yin była wielka i zemdlał. Potem jak się obudził przystąpił do dalszego treningu. Mijały godziny trzecia wojna shinobi jednak się nie skończyła do walki dołaczyło 100 000 Białych Zetsu. Dołączyły inne wioski. Na samym przodzie armii Sojuszu Shinobi był oddział zasadzkowy dowodzony przez Raikage. Ich celem było rozmieszczenie bomb i pułapek oraz ratunek oddziału zwiadowczego z Konohy, a także jeśli to możliwe to schwytanie Tobiego i wyciągnięcie informacjii. Jak wiadomo dużo shinobi rozdzieliło swoje klony na wszystkie pola zostawiając na straży jednego z klonów i Gamahiro. Gdy paru shinobi pojawiło się na szczycie wzgórza niespodziewanie spotkali przyzwanego Madarę i Shikagi Uchiha. Specjalnie zachował tych dwóch wybitnych ninja i trzymał z dala od bitew. Madara wcześniej twierdził, że jego Sharingan i Rinnegan oraz zwykły Sharingan Shikagi, są w stanie dokonać niemożliwych rzeczy. I oto stało się. Dwóch Ożywieńców stanęło przeciwko przeciwnikom. Spotkanie to rozpoczęło od rozmowy. Madara powiedział, iż jest pewny, że od jego spotkania z Raisu minęło sporo czasu, lecz wydawało mu się to, jakby trwało to chwile i chciałby zawalczyć z nim. Zauważył inny wyraz twarzy u Shinobi. Rozpoczęli bój. Podczas gdy Raisu skończył trening uciekł z sali treningu. Dwóch Uchiha postanowili osobiście zawalczyć z Raisu. Madara powalił przeciwników Rinneganem i poszedł z drugim Uchihą do Raisa. Spotkali się i zauważyli u Raisa zdenerwowanie. Aktywował przeklętą pieczęć i pojawił się przed Madarą, a następnie kopnął go z kolanka w brzuch i uderzył Go podbrudkowym. Madara leciał w powietrzu i wtedy Raisu wykonał kopniak w bark (Tak jak w Uzumaki Naruto Rendan). Madara leciał głową w ziemię i został przybity jak gwóźdź. Raisu leciał z zaciśniętą pięścią w stronę Uchihy lecz, Shikagi Go kopnął i Raisu poleciał lecz efektywnie się zatrzymał. Raisu włączył Wiecznego Mangekyo Sharingana. Shikagi się przestraszył i się wywrócił. Wtedy Raisu użył Amaterasu i wtedy zapieczętwali ożywieńca. Madara złapał od tylu Raisa i wywrócił się razem z nim na ziemię Raisu nie miał włączonego Sharingana i musiał odpocząć więc był zmęczony i Madara nagle podskoczył z nim zrobił Konoha Dai Senpu i powalił Raisa na ziemię. Tymczasem Tenkei podróżuje przez pustą dolinę szukając swojego celu. Nagle zauważył, że jest wojna i wyruszył na pole bitwy gdyż wiedział, że Raisu gra jakąś główną rolę. Tenkei zauważył doskonałe Susanoo Madary i pobiegł tam. Tenkei dogonił Madarę i zobaczył półumierającego Raisu. Tenkei użył Kamiennych Klonów i zaatakował Madarę. Ten zniszczył klony i wtedy Tenkei podbiegł do Madary i uderzył Go w nos, lecz ten uderzył Go Susanoo. Madara pojawił się przed Tenkeiem i zadał mu kombinację ciosów w brzuch i brodę, a następnie kopnął Go z półobrotu. Raisu patrzył na to przestraszony, gdy medycy Go ratowali. Madara wyłączył Susanoo i uderzył Tenkei'a, że odleciał do wody. Uchiha wskoczył do wody gdzie użył techniki wiatru i zmiótł Senju w powietrze i następnie pojawił się przed Nim i wtedy uderzył Go ręką Susanoo. Madara: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! Tenkei: (Widzę, że Madara w cale nie chce dać za wygraną… może być bardzo źle) Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin! 2 potężne techniki zderzają się ze sobą. Siła obydwu jest niewyobrażalna! Madara: To nie koniec! Katon: Gōka Messhitsu Tenkei: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (jest źle… nie mogę dopuścić do sytuacji w której będę musiał użyć TEJ techniki…) Po raz kolejny unosi się kurz. Madara i Hashirama zostają dosłownie wgnieceni w ziemię! U obojga widać zmięczenie… Madara: To dopiero rozgrzewka! Zabawa zaczyna się teraz! Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan! Madara pokazuje pełną moc! Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Tenkei: (T-to… nie to niemożliwe! I jeszcze te oczy… jest gorzej niż myślałem!) Madara: I co członku Senju! Zginiesz tutaj a świat nie będzie o tobie pamiętał! Tenkei: Ogarnął cię mrok, tak jak mnie. Wokół Senju powietrze gęstnieje… Zamyka on oczy. Widzimy jak ogromna Chakra Klanu Senjiu wręcz paruje z Tenkei'a. Tenkei Otwiera oczy… Shiryū: Kuzuryū! I po chwili zza pleców z potężnym Rykiem, pojawia się dziewięciogłowy drewniany Smok! dużo większy od Kyuubiego! Madara: (C-co to jest? Uspokój się, on jest nikim, jesteś potężniejszy, jesteś Uchiha!) Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tenkei: (Kuzuryū, zajmij się Summonem… ja musze pokonać Madarę) Nagle Summon zaczyna tworzyć jakąś technikę! I strzela nią prosto w Tenkei'a! Po raz kolejny widzimy niesamowitą moc SEnju! Blokuje on atak ogromną drewnianą kopułą! Tenkei: Teraz! Kuzuryū! Smok pędzi na Summona. Madara wydaje się być załamany całą sytuacją. Ale ma on jednak coś w zanadrzu… coś znacznie potężniejszego niż Kyuubi… Rozpoczyna się walka Potworów i Ninja! Nikt nie daje za wygraną! Madara: Amaterasu! Tenkei: (Te płomienie… one nigdy nie gasną…) Moku Bunshin no Jutsu! Senju sprytnie unika ataku, jednak Madara jest szybki, bardzo szybki… Madara: Czas na Susanoo! Widzimy Ogromnego wojownika Susanoo z dwoma głowami i 4 rękami! Tenkei: (Co tu się dzieje? Wciąż ma siłę na tego typu techniki?!) Madara: To jeszcze nie wszystko! Yasaka no Magatama Potężna technika Susanoo pędzi w kierunku Tenkai'a! Tenkei: Nie dam rady tego uniknąć ale… Nagle ogromny Drewniany smok Kuzuryū blokuje technikę Madary i odpycha Susanoo! Widzimy Summona, który odniósł poważne obrażenia w walce ze smokiem… Tenkei: Nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć… Najpierw zajmiemy się Summonem. Senju Bardzo szybko biegnie do potwora. Madara używa Amaterasu połaczone z Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! Ogromny smok Senju jest bez szans… Zostaje spalony! Ale i dla Summona jest za późno… Tenkei użył najlepszej swojej techniki drzewnej i powalił summona. Tenkei i Madara rozmawiali dłuższą chwilę i postanowili połączyć siły. Raisu wstał wściekły. Nagle w tle zaczęli krzyczeć - Katon : Goukyakyu no Jutsu ! Kage Bunshin mo Jutsu, Suiton: Mishurappa, Kamienne klony. Oddział po oddziale zaczęli atakować Madarę i Tenkei'a. Raisu był bardzo uśmiechnięty. Raisu i Tenkei pobiegli do Doliny Końca. Rozpoczęła ciemna, zimna noc. To samo miejsce co niegdyś. Dwa wysokie posągi leżące po przeciwnych stronach jeziora, wpatrywały się w siebie niezmienionym od wieków wyrazem twarzy. Na ich głowach spoczywali shinobi. Oboje równie potężni, odważni i skłóceni. To było już ich drugie starcie, te mieli zamiar zakończyć. Uchiha Raisu vs Tenkei Senju. Tenkei ściągnął opaskę Konohy wyjął Kunaia i zrobił linię na znaku Konohy i Go założył - Co to miało być? – spytał drugi, patrząc obojętnie na tego. – Kiedyś sobie szanowałeś prawa Konoha, chciałeś walczyć ze mną na jej zasadach, czyżby te prawa ci już nie odpowiadały? - Ty już nie jesteś jej shinobi, jesteś zdrajcą. – ostatnie słowo wypluł z siebie z taką odrazą, jakiej nigdy po nim nikt by się nie spodziewał. - To Ty jesteś zdrajcą ośmieszyłeś mnie ratując wioskę przed Painem. - Tenkei zastanów się! - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - Nie zachowuj się jak egoista! Pomyśl o nas! O swoich przyjaciołach! – krzyczał brunet nie potrafiący powstrzymać targających nim emocji. - Ja nie mam już przyjaciół lecz mam Madarę. Nie powstrzymasz mnie. – powiedział spokojnie Senju, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem na Uchihę. Raisu uniósł głowę do góry i szepnął: – Niech więc i tak będzie. Dwóch przyjaciół ruszyło ku sobie. Snopy iskier wystrzeliły z broni, podczas skrzyżowania się kunai’a wypełnionego chakrą i długiej, mieniącej się katany. Byli blisko siebie. Krople deszczu zaczęły spadać z nieba. Mokre włosy przykleiły się do twarzy. Każdy walczył o coś innego, każdy pragnął czegoś innego. Niegdyś wspólne marzenia, przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, liczyła się tylko walka. Wpatrywali się w siebie nieprzestępnymi spojrzeniami, siłując siłując się. Raisu odskoczył do tyłu i schował katanę, to samo uczynił Senju z swoim kunaiem. Wiadomo już było, że walkę rozstrzygnie znajomość technik, a nie walka wręcz. Uchiha zamknął oczy. Wyciszył umysł. Poczuł zimno rozpływające się po całym ciele. Chakra natury. Czuł ją, nie … on nią był. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał z wściekłością na Tenkei'a. W jego oczach zawidniał Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan. Odwrócił wzrok i zrobił unik przed lecącymi w jego stronę shurikenami. – Już czas. Niebieska i zielona chakra Uchihy zaczęła się z sobą mieszać. Ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. Tenkei uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Naruto miał inne oczy, dziwne. Widać w nich było niebiesko-zieloną chakrę. Spróbował na nim techniki iluzji. Nic nie działało. W oczach Uchihy pojawiło się przerażenie. – Co to do diabła? – zastanawiał się. Raisu spokojnym krokiem podszedł do Senju i dotknął jego ramienia. Czarnowłosy shinobi nie mógł się ruszyć. – To dla twojego dobra – usłyszał, a może raczej wyczytał z niespotykanych oczu chłopaka. Poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Czuł jak jego ciało rozrywane jest na milion części. Jasna poświata zaczęła wydzielać się z jego ciała. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Tenkei poczuł strach. Senju się odsunął i powiedział - chcę się rozkoszować tym, jak stopniowo będę doprowadzać kolejnymi ciosami, do twojej porażki - oznajmił, uśmiechając się z takim wyrazem twarzy, że aż Raisu nie mógł na niego patrzeć -Nie dam Ci się pokonać - dodał. - Ludzie postawili już na tobie krzyżyk.. Chcą cię zlikwidować jak najgorszego śmiecia, przestępcę! To tak bardzo mnie boli.. Nie chcę, by kto kolwiek musiał umierać, wybiję ci tą zemstę z głowy!!! Wierzę, że mi się uda.. Że będziesz mógł spokojnie wrócić do wioski, i żyć normalnie..! Odezwał się Uchiha, mocno zaciskając pięści, z powodu targających nim emocji. - Jesteś taki naiwny, Raisu. Jak zawsze. Ja już nie zawrócę ze swojej drogi.. Więc, jeśli chcesz ochronić ludzi mieszkających w Konoha i Toran.. Musiałbyś mnie zabić. Ale i tak ci się nie uda.. Jednak to świadczy o tym, że nie dojrzałeś do bycia shinobi. Shinobi musi umieć podejmować trudne, często raniące decyzje.. W obronie swoich ideałów i praw, które wiodą jego życiem. Ty nie potrafisz wybrać między wioską, a mną, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia. Jeszcze dziś, zginiesz z mojej ręki - odparł na to czarnowłosy, podsumowując wszystko wrednym śmiechem. Następnie zaczął zawiązywać wymagane pieczęcie, i wytworzył wielką kulę ognia przypominającą tulipana. Czarnowłosy widząc jego ruch, zrobił unik. Chwilę później, oboje ruszyli w swoją stronę rozpędzeni.. Kierując w swoją stronę skumulowaną w swych dłoniach chakrę. Z chwilą ich zderzenia, chakra wręcz "wybuchła", tworząc silny podmuch energii. Wokół ciała Raisa, zaczęła się kumulować chakra jedynie zielony powidok.. -Pokażę ci, moc moich oczu.. - odezwał się donośnym głosem czarnowłosy, wyraźnie się skupiając -Susanoo! - krzyknął, dodając, rozchylając przy tym powieki. Miał już aktywowany Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Niespodziewanie, nad sylwetką Raisu pojawiła się postać, ogromnego, i niezwykle upiornego w wyglądzie, szkieletu z zielonej aury. Ruszył na Tenkei'a i uderzył Go ręką Susanoo. I uderzył o skałę. Dla twojej wiadomości.. Już podjąłem decyzję.. - odezwał się cicho, Senju, z początku spuszczając głowę. -Co, zamierzasz zostać największym kryminalistą ? - warknął Uchiha, usiłując podnieść się do pozycji stojącej. Nie było mu łatwo. Raisu pokręcił tylko przecząco głową w odpowiedzi, i uśmiechnął się gorzko pod nosem. -Więc co?! - krzyknął Tenkei, stojąc chwiejnie na nogach. -Widzę, że już ledwo się trzymasz.. - powiedział niezwykle cicho, głosem pełnym współczucia. W jego oczach, prawie stały już łzy. NIE KŁAM ! - Krzyknął Tenkei. Raisu stworzył Rasendori i leciał w stronę przeciwnika, wtedy Tenkei uniknął ciosu, a Raisu zdziwiony trafił w skałę i wszystko wokół 50 m wybuchło. Tenkei uciekł, a Raisu popłakiwał, gdyż Tenkei uciekł. Raisu ruszył na głowne pole bitwy i zobaczył uciekającego Madarę i Tenkei'a. Wojna się zakończyła i wioski żyły w jak największym spokoju. Część trzecia Raisu obudził się rano i wiedział, że musi wyruszyć na misje złapania jednego missing-nin więc wstał i powiedział pewnemu członkowi ANBU, żeby chwilowo przejął dowództwo i zorganizował egzamin na chunnina. Raisu pożegnał się na jakiś czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną i wyruszył na misję. Cała drużyna poszukiwania była ustawiona jak w zegarku. Chociaż ludność nic nie wiedziała o tym jak jest silny Missing-nin. Codzienny patrol ANBU był ustawiony w każdym zakątku. Nawet tam gdzie nie było potrzeby. W najważniejszym z budynków siedział Torankage ze zwołaną ekipą. - Czy znaleźliście coś? – zapytał patrząc wyczekująco na każdego z kolei – Nic. - odpowiedział jakiś Chunnin - To trudno. - Ja znalazłem – odezwał się posiadacz Byakugan'a. – Siedząc na krześle. Mianowicie znalazłem informacje tego Uchihy. Z tego co przeczytałem dowiedziałem się kilku ważnych rzeczy. Nukkenin od zawsze chciał odebrać Kekkei genkai najsilniejszym członką swego klanu. To on zaczął buntować lud przeciw władzy Hokage. Jego głównym celem było zniszczenie wioski i odbudowanie jej po swojemu, że to tak ujmę. Chciał mieć silnych ludzi. Skakali już kilka godzin. Uchiha widział, że czarnowłosa Utsukushi jest już zmęczona. On też już ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach. Przyspieszył zrównując z nią kroku. - Robimy postój – zakomunikował jej, poczym zeskoczył z drzewa. Usiadł pod pobliskim drzewem. Po chwili przed nim stanęła Utsukushi. - Nie możemy się obijać – warknęła. - Pięć godzin biegu nazywasz obijaniem. Nie udawaj twardej sama jesteś zmęczona. Lepiej usiądź i odpocznij – mówił nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - A jeżeli ten Uchiha - Przestań! – wstał i spojrzał na nią – Nic się nie stanie jeżeli dziesięć minut odpoczniemy. Wolisz biegnąc zmęczona i tym samym tak przedłużać czas. – miał rację przyda im się ten postój. Nic nie odpowiadając podeszła do drzewa naprzeciw. Usiadła i spojrzała w niebo. Westchnęła. Wyciągnęła kunai z kabury i zaczęła okręcać go sobie wokół palców. Zamknęła powieki i wsłuchiwała się w cichy wiatr. Nagle pojawił się : Ichikaru Uchiha wielki kryminalista. Nagle pojawił się Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina i Jiraya. Kushina związała kryminalistę łancuchami, a Jiraya z Minato zrobili Rasengany, ale ten użył Jikukan jutsu i Jiraya walnął w ziemię, a Minato teleportował się z Rasenganem i miał go uderzyć, lecz przeniknął i wtedy odbił się Namikaze od ziemi i prawie go dotknął, lecz ten zrobił salto i uderzył Minato w plecy. Rasengan Minato zniknął, a Uchiha podniósł go i rzucił o drzewo. Jiraya wstał i powiedział Raisowi, żeby ten nie atakował. Jiraya użył Hari Jigoku, lecz przeciwnik tego uniknął i uderzył mocno Jirayę w brzuch. Nagle pojawił się Nagato i zrobił wszechmocne pchnięcie wtedy przeciwnik odleciał i odbił się od drzewa wtedy Nagato użył Wszechstronnego przyciągania, a następnie wbił mu pręt z bark i wtedy Uchiha upadł. I wtedy Ichikaru włączył Mangekyou Sharingana i użył Amaterasu, lecz Nagato to uniknął. Lecz Uchiha przywołał Susanoo i walczył pare chwil z Nagato wtedy do walki postanowił dołączyć się Raisu. Raisu i Nagato vs Ichikaru Uchiha Raisu włączył Sharingana, Nagato przygotował się do walki, a Ichikaru stał z wielkim spokojem. I właśnie zaczęła się walka. Raisu użył Ranton: Reizā Sākasu, Ichikaru osłonił się Susanoo, a w między czasie Nagato użył Chikushoudou. Uchiha miał coraz większe problemy, Raisu użył Raiton: Denken Kobushi i wtedy Nagato pokazał następny popis Rinnegana Chakra Cannon i Suiton: Mizurappa. Raisu i Nagato atakowali armagedonem Susanoo i Uchihę i udało się przełamać wielką istotę i wtedy Raisu zza dymu wyleciał z Rasendori. Uchiha uniknął ataku jutsu, lecz Raisu odbił się od ziemi i próbował nadal Go trafić i wtedy przeciwnik użył Katon: Goukyakyu no Jutsu, lecz Raisu się przełamał, więc wtedy przeciwnik użył Ranton: Kaminari no hakai nanzen. Raisu stracił równowagę i skierowało Rasendori w ziemię i stworzył się wielki krater. Raisu wyłączył Sharingana i z Nagato ruszyli ponownie na Ichikaru. Walczyli godzinami Ichikaru powalił Nagato, a Raisu ledwo się trzyma. Uchiha wreszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz, sam na sam i po spektakularnej wymianie iluzji dochodzi do konwersacji na temat walki. Gdy Raisu udaje się uniknąć Tsukuyomi walka na genjutsu zostaje zakończona i rozpoczyna się pojedynek na ninjutsu. Amaterasu Ichikaru nie czyni poważniejszych szkód Torankage. Rozpoczynając walkę z kryminalistą na poważnie Raisu ponownie uaktywnił Sharingana. Raisu postanowił zabić Ichikaru już teraz, w celu jego uczynków dążenia do władzy, a Ichikaru został zmuszony do wzięcia tej walki na poważnie, jeśli ma zabrać oczy Raisu. Kryminalista chce zabić Uchihę, by udowodnić swoją wyższość nad nim. Raisu wykorzystuje moc Sharingana, aby wyrównać szanse, pozwalając mu walczyć z kryminalistą, lecz akurat z Mangekyou Sharingana jego poziom mocy zniżył się do Sharingana. Raisu obezwładniając przeciwnika powiedział, że ten źle robi i to koniec jego zła. Kiedy przeciwnik, nawet z sharinganem został pokonany, aktywował ponownie Mangekyou Sharingana, doprowadzając, że zła aura chakry Ichikaru powiększyła się. Raisu następnie aktywował Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana, by odpowiednio konkurować z przeciwnikiem. Obydwoje po wielkiej wyczerpującej bitwie dochodzą do ostatecznego starcia, Raisu z jego Rasendori (wzmocnione przez chakrę pieczęci i Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana) i Ichikaru z jego zbroją błyskawic, wiatru, ziemi i ognia i jego wodny smok wzmocniony resztkami chakry. Po zetknięciu ich, powstaje ogromna, czarna kopuła energii i ich otacza. W kopule, Ichikaru uderzył Raisu w brzuch, a Raisu zadrapuje ubranie Ichikaru. Raisu upada i mdleje, a Ichikaru włącza Susanoo i nagle pojawia się Nagato, a Utsukushi zabiera Raisu. Ichikaru nie wie o co chodzi i wtedy Nagato tworzy potężne ,,Wszechmocne Pchnięcie''. Minęło pare chwil Nagato szuka Ichikaru w gruzach, a Raisu się budzi. Ichikaru wyskakuje z gruzów z zbroją błyskawic i ognia, a natomiast Raisu ,,odpala'' Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana i podpala przeciwnika ogniem Amaterasu. Po tych wydarzeniach na następny dzień wracają do wioski. Ostateczna walka na śmierć i życie Po powrocie do wioski przybiegł do Utsukushi i Raisa Parise i opowiedział, że była inwazja na Toran. Minął tydzień nagle do siedziby ANBU przybiegł Hiruzen i powiedział, że w Konosze nowym Hokage Minato Namikaze i powiedział mu o tym, że jakiś użytkownik Sharingana Tobi wyciągnął Kyuubiego i zaatakował Wioskę Liścia. Raisu wstał i z Hiruzenem i podwładnymi ANBU ruszyli do Konohy. Biegli przez gęstwiny lasu, wszyscy w czarnych płaszczach. - Wysłałem ludzi z Deszczu, do Konohy jakąś godzinę temu – odpowiedział Hiruzen, Itachi’emu który martwił się o to, że Konoha nie zdąży z ewakuacją. - Nie wiemy, co z tym typkiem? Powinniśmy jakoś go wytropić, ponieważ może się gdzieś kryć, a Kyuubi atakuje wioske. – odezwał się biegnący nieopodal Raisu. - Jeden z ANBU wysłał już swojego jastrzębia w poszukiwaniu. - To może, nie wystarczyć – dodał Raisu – Może ktoś z nas… - Nie – odparł Hiruzen – Nie możemy tak ryzykować, ruszamy teraz do Konohy, gdy się zjawimy zaczniemy walkę. - Nie rozumiesz, że jastrząb nie wystarczy? - Powiedział Raisu Hiruzen zamilkł. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Technika przywołania – zeskoczył z drzewa na ziemie, przecinając paznokciem nadgarstek, z którego zaczęła skapywać krew. Zrobił kilka znaków, które utworzył okrąg ze znakami na ziemi, do którego spływała krew, poczym wymówił dwa słowa i pojawiły się kłęby dymu. – To Ganambuta. Reszta ludzi doskoczyła do niego na ziemie. – Macie coś z informacjii o tym zamaskowanym typku? - spytał Raisu - Mówiliśmy, że nie. Wszyscy zamilkli i spowrotem zaczęli dążyć do Konohy. Mijały minuty po minutach i nareszcie dotarli. Raisu stanął przed Bijju, a w oddali zobaczył zmęczonego Minato. Gdy skierował spowrotem wzrok na Kuramę ten stworzył bijjudamę którą skierował w jego stronę. Raisu uaktywnił swojego Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana i użył Kamui którą pochłonął energię Kyuubiego. Raisu pobiegł znaleźć Hunter-nin lecz już ich nie potrzebował bo sam sie pojawił Tobi, pojawił się znienacka i próbował wciągnąć Raisu do innego wymiaru. Na szczęście Pierwszemu udało się w porę uniknąć tego. Uchiha pyta zamaskowanego shinobi kim on jest. Następnie Obydwaj shinobi w tym samym czasie wyruszają do ataku. Po nie udanej próbie zaatakowania Tobiego Raisu zauważył, że ten może stać się niematerialny i bardzo szybko Raisu obmyśla plan. Raisu rzuca kunaia w głowę Tobiego, lecz ten staje się niematerialny i wtedy Raisu używa Konoha-Ryū Bushōgoma. Tobi wpada w skałę. Wtedy pojawia się Kurama i chcąc atakować Raisu potwora przygniata Ganambuta i wtedy Kurama przestaje być pod kontrolą Tobiego. Nagle pojawia Minato i Kushina i pieczętują lisa w Narucie. W tej chwili Tobi ucieka. Raisu biegnie za nim, lecz pojawia się Tenkei. Raisu vs Tenkei Tenkei przywołał wielkiego potwora silnego prawie jak Bijju. Gdy bitwa rozpoczęła się, potwór pierwszy wystrzelił wielką ilość chakry w Raisu. Raisu wszedł w Tryb Mędrca. Używa jednego z jego członków ANBU do wykonywania ,,Żabiego Kumitsu" na potwora, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy Raisu podszedł do tyłu i uderzył nim o ziemię. Po tym, jego dwóch ANBU zaatakowało potwora Suiton: Mizzurappa, powodując ogromne straty i dając Raisu szansę użycia ostatecznego ataku. Jednakże potwór umieścił swą nienawiść w jego odsączeniu chakry, i sukcesywnie zaczyna wsysać Raisu, co powoduje utratę kontroli i wyjaśnia z Trybu Mędrca. Potwór ryknął na Raisu, że nigdy Go nie pokona i wyssa mu pieczęć. Tenkei mówi, że on chce pieczęć i konfrotuje się z Summonem. Bestia była zdezorientowana i Raisu się wymknął się od niej. Raisu zaczął krzyczeć by członkowie ANBU atakowali potwora. Gdy potwór zostaje w znacznym stopniu osłabion. Raisu był zmęczony i aby osłabić potwora bardziej postanowił użyć techniki kenjutsu. Wściekły summon próbuje wystrzelić całą swoją chakrę, kilka razy własnej wielkości. Lecz Raisu i ANBU go pokonali. ANBU, mając nadzieję na lepsze przygotowanie Raisu do starcia z Tenkei'em, uleczyli go. Raisu zaangażował się w walce z nim. Został zaatakowany pierwszy przez Tenkei'a. Kiedy Tenkei użył swojej najlepszej techniki drzewnej uwięził Uchihe, ten rozkazał swojemu zespołowi uciekać. ANBU z pomocą Hiruzena i Minato, byli w stanie uwolnić Raisa, który z kolei prawie pokonali Tenkeia. Jednakże, Madara, przebrany za hunter-nina, interweniował i wkroczył na pole bitwy. Użył Rinnegana którym stworzył meteor który zaczął spadać na ziemię. Nagle pojawił się Tsuchikage i zmniejszył ciężar meteorytu. Rozpoczyna się walka na poważnie. Raisu wielokrotnie stosuje swoich technik, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera chakrę i tworzy Rasendori. Po czym pojawia się przed Tenkei'em i chcąc go uderzyć ten go unika i uderza w ziemię. Raisu włącza Sharingana i widzi jak w oddali walczy towarzysz Tenkei'a z armią. Raisu prezentuje Tenkei'owi ponownie Tryb Mędrca. Poziom drastycznie zwiększa jego siłe,szybkośći, oraz inne cechy walki. Raisu stara się ze wszystkich sił pokonać rywala. Wylatuje wysoko w gór i straszy że uderzy Rasendori a to zniszczyło by całą wioskę. Tenkei wiedział że Raisu nie odważy się tego zrobić. I miał racje Raisu pojawił się przed Tenkei'em i uderzył, ale nie w niego Tenkei użył całą chakrę na zrobienie kopuły drzewnej. Tym samym Tenkei odleciał na 100m. Madara stanął przed Raisem i zaczął się prawdziwy bój. Raisu używał technik taijutsu ninjutsu i kenjutsu. Raisu wreszcie użył techniki Bakutona. Rozesłał chakrę na 50 m po dotknięciu ziemi. Madara usłyszał jak Raisu mówi KATS i wszystko wokół 50m wybuchło. Madara odleciał, a Raisu zrobił salto i kopnął Uchihę w brzuch. Raisu wyłączył tryb mędrca i następnie aktywował przeklętą pieczęć thumb|150px|Raisu przeklęta pieczęć z Wiecznym Mangekyou Sharinganem. i niesłychanie pojawił się kolejny poziom. Pojawił się płaszcz niebiesko biały, a kolor skóry Raisa stał się niebieski tak samo jak włosy. Raisu wgniótł Madarę na 2m w ziemię i wykonał kombinację ciosów. Madara zaczął wymiotować krwią i wtedy uderzył Raisa w twarz, lecz to nic nie dało. Madara wykonał różne pieczęcie i zrobił 5 klonów drzewnych które wypchnęły Raisa z dwumetrowego krateru. Tenkei, zdenerwowany swoją niemocą, wyzywa Raisu na kolejny pojedynek! Tenkei wziął jednego z missing-nin medyka i go uleczył Gdy stają na przeciwko siebie, jest zdziwiony – Uchiha się cieszy! Jest zadowolony, że w końcu może się zmierzyć z swoją nową mocą. Raisu chce powiedzieć Tenkei'owi by ten wrócił na dobrą stronę. Jednak Tenkei ignoruje go i rusza do ataku. Wymieniają parę ciosów, jednak nikt nie zdobywa przewagi. Po chwili odskakują od siebie. Raisu bierze jakiś miecz i masowo atakuje przeciwnika. Senju radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, jednak po chwili Uchiha wykonuje technikę natury wodnej! Gdy przeciwnik jest w powietrzu, Torankage próbuje zakończyć combo. W tym momencie Tenkei odrzuca przeciwnika i wykonuje technikę drzewną. Wielka fala drzewnych rąk zmiata Raisa. Raisu, wspólnie z ANBU zaczyna wykonywać techniki ognia! Tenkei jest zdenerwowany- nie dość, że jego przeciwnik uniknął skutków ataku, to znów prezentuje potężne jutsu. W wielkim gniewie zbiera chakrę i wykonuje 100 drzewnych rąk, a Madara używa kuli ognia przypominającej kwiat. Czterej przeciwnicy zaczynają sunąć w swoją stronę. Raisu uderza kunai'em ramie Tenkei'a i przeciwnik się wywraca. Raisu pada na kolana. Madara stworzył dużą ilość drzewnych klonów. Wszystkie bunshiny zaatakowały jednocześnie, ale żaden nie zdołał zadać ciosu. Stało się tak, ponieważ Raisu pokonuje je z łatwością. Madara strasznie się irytuje, który ponownie wykonuje Klony drzewne i rusza do masowego ataku. JednakRaisu, po zaobserwowaniu poprzedniego ataku, wie już, gdzie jest oryginał. Raisu Go atakuje lecz to był klon, a Madara skacze nad nim i wtedy Raisu włącza Sharinagana i uderza Madarę w brzuch. Tamten, przypominając sobie pieczęć zastanawia się czy jest kolejny poziom. Koncentrując się z całych sił, przywołuje większą ilość chakry pieczęci, która spowija jego ciało. Madara i Tenkei są przerażeni- widzi, jak w mieridianach Uchihy ponownie zaczyna przepływać energia- straszna moc o niewyobrażalnym nasileniu. Po chwili Raisu przystępuje do ataku- korzystając z niewyobrażalnej szybkości skacze do góry, wysyłając w stronę Madary i Tenkei'a po dwa shurikeny. Tamci bronią się i łapią gwiazdki i odrzucają je we właściciela, który unika ich bez większego problemu. Posiadać pieczęci odbija się od skały i rusza na przeciwnika. Obaj wyciągają kunaie i rzucają je jednocześnie. Raisu jak zwykle ich unika i pojawia się 5 m za przeciwnikami. Dobywając kunaiami i senbonami zaczęli atakować raz po raz. W pewnym momencie skrzyżowali bronie. Wtedy Raisu odskoczył i wykonał pieczęcie i wykonał techniki ziemi. Madara uniknął ataku tylko dzięki kontroli chakry wysłanej do nóg. Po chwili zaatakował shurikenami, których Raisu z łatwością uniknął. Korzystając z dekoncentracji przeciwnika, Tenkei przemieścił się za jego plecy. Po kilku manewrach udało mu się uderzyć Raisu. Po chwili Raisu wstał, skoncentrował energię i wykonał technikę wiatru. Raisu następnie zaatakował przeciwnika senbonami. Raisu omija Madarę i ponownie atakuje Tenkei'a. Tenkei nie wie co robić. Tenkei stosuje technikę przywołania, lecz przyzywa… małego stworka, kompletnie nie przydatnego w walce! W tym czasie medyk nukkenin leczy ponownie Tenkei'a by ten mial więcej chakry. Gotowy do kolejnego starcia, stawia się naszemu bohaterowi. Bez chwili wahania wykonuje kolejną technikę- Kamienne Klony! Raisu daje radę odeprzeć atak- podskakuje do góry i wyrzuca shurikeny w stronę przeciwników. Raisu, rzuca shurikenami, które Tenkei zablokował kamieniamy ktore wyciągnął z pomocą chakry. Po chwili stworzył kamienne klony. Raisu, po odparowaniu natarcia przeszedł do kontrataku – korzystając z prędkości i taijutsu zniszczył klona który był przy Tenkei'u. Gdy kamienna tarcza zatrzymała jego pięść, natychmiast przemieścił się za plecy Tenkei'a i wyprowadził potężny cios pięścią, który skruszył kamienną zbroję. Gdy przeciwnik się podniósł, znów przeszedł do ataku przeprowadził jeszcze kilka bardzo silnych ciosów. Kamienna obrona Tenkei'a została całkowicie zniszczona. Tenkei utworzył z całej chakry drewną kopułe i Raisu prawie to zniszczył. Raisu odskoczył, a Tenkei zemdlał. Madara zaatakował Raisu kulą ognia. Natomiast Uchiha zasłonił się, po czym rozpoczął technikę przywołania. W tym samym momencie Madara wykonał ,, Majestatyczne niszczenie ogniem kształtu kwiatu ". Technika spaliła w polu zasiągu ognia prawie wszystko, a Raisu odskoczył w górę. Madara skoczył w górę i zaczęła się wymiana ciosów przez Raisa ktora trwała kilka minut. Raisu widział, że Madara wkurzył się i postanowił bardziej używać Rinnegana. Raisu użył technik Ognia, Wody, Ziemi, Wiatru i trafił przeciwnika, ale on użył techniki Rinnegana i następne techniki zaabsorbował i wystrzelił rakiety. Uchiha wciąż jednak walczył i wykorzystując technikę wiatru odepchnął Madarę na kilkanaście metrów. Widział, że rozzłościł tym Madarę, który zaczął wystrzeliwać rakiety przywoływać potwory. Raisu nieco zdziwił się, gdyż rakiety leciały 5 razy szybciej i wtedy podskoczył do góry. Uchiha postanowił przejść do ofensywy i rzucił w Madarę dwa kunie. Ten po prostu je odbił. Nagle Madara zauważył, że Raisu zawiązał go nićmi i je podpalił. Madara opadał na ziemię i wtedy Raisu uderzył go z kolanka w brzuch. Madara wypluł trochę krwi po czym upadł na ziemię. Nie mniej jednak Raisu widział, że jego przeciwnik jest zły, co ten udowodnił przyciągając go techniką Rinnegana i odpychając Go waląc o wielką skałę która się zburzyła. Gdyby nie pieczęć, chłopak miałby połamane wszystkie kości. Uznał, że musi zwiększyć moc. Ale nie chciał aktywować Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana by nie wylądować w szpitalu. Raisu użył Rasendori i uderzył w Madarę. Po chwili stanął naprzeciw Raisa (bez aktywowanej pieczęci) Tenkei który patrzył na zapieczętowanego Madarę. Nagle w oddali było widać walczącego medyka Tenkei'a. Tenkei zaczął mówić, że tym razem wygra i Raisu go zawsze ośmieszał i uważał, że jest lepszy dlatego, że był chunninem, a Tenkei geninem. Uchiha stał spokojnie, słuchając go. Raisu zauważył, że Tenkei w mgnieniu oka wykonał pieczęcie, co oznaczało, że zaraz wykona jakąś technikę. Raisu aktywował Sharingana. Wtedy też Uchiha użył jakiejś techniki wodnej. Nie zdążył jednak zaatakować, bo spod ziemi wystrzeliły grube konary, niszcząc i obracając w pył wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze. Raisu został przysypany grubą warstwą ziemi, ale uwolnił się dzięki technice ziemnej i wyskoczył na powierzchnię. Jego przeciwnik również nie ucierpiał i teraz stał na gałęzi jednego z drzew. Uchiha powiedział, że dość tej zabawy i oświadczył, że tym razem Tenkei nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Ten tylko zaśmiał się i użył Doton: Doryūsō. Raisu z łatwością podskoczył do góry, unikając wystrzeliwujących kolców. Chłopak powiedział, że Tenkei chyba nie myśli, że pokona go taką techniką. Tenkei użył armagedon technik ziemnych, wodnych i drzewnych. A Raisu wykonał armagedon swoich technik. Tenkei uderzył o jakąś skałę i odskoczył od niej i stanął na glebie. Zaczął atakować Raisa lecz ten kopiował i unikał ruchy Tenkei'a Sharinganem. Tenkei uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i powiedział, że w takim razie nie będzie miał innego wyboru jak zakończyć tą świetną zabawę. Wykonał pare pieczęci, a spod stóp Raisu wyskoczyło kilkanaście grubych kawałków ziemi, które wykatapultowały go w powietrze. Chłopak był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Kiedy spadał, Tenkei uderzył go prosto w twarz i walnął nim o ziemię. Tymczasem Tenkei stał nad nim i kontynuował wyprowadzanie ciosów na leżącym przeciwniku. Jednocześnie młody Uchiha uzmysłowił sobie, co się stało i jak łatwo dał się podejść. Zdenerwowała go jego naiwność i uderzył ręką o ziemię. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, jako iż Tenkei co chwilę dobijał go kolejnymi ciosami. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie walki, które stoczył, by dotrzeć tutaj. Pamiętał jak on i Tenkei walczyli razem u swojego boku. Kiedy Tenkei zamierzał się do następnego ciosu, Raisu wystawił rękę i złapał rękę Senju poczym wykręcił ją. Tenkei odskoczył. Raisu wyłączył Sharingana i użył Rasendori po czym pojawił się przed Tenkei'em i uderzył go w brzuch swoim jutsu. Raisu powiedział ,,Żegnaj" i Tenkei odleciał w powietrze po czym nastąpił wielki wybuch. Raisu zemdlał. Pojedynek z Uzumakim Naruto Raisu spokojnie chodził sobie po Konosze, aż nagle pojawił się Naruto Uzumaki i chciał z nim walczyć. Raisu powiedział, że nie ma problemu. Naruto na niego ruszył z Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i każdy z bunshinów wyrzucił po 4 kunaie. Raisu bez problemu ich uniknął. Naruto zaczął biec na Raisa, ale ten zadał mu kombinację ciosów i Uzumaki odleciał. Naruto wstał i wyrzucił pare kunai z ,,spadochronami". Raisu łatwo je uniknął i powiedział - Pokaże Ci coś fajnego Aktywował Susanoo. Naruto krzyczał ale super. Raisu wyłączył swoje doujutsu i powiedział, że to na dzisiaj koniec walki po czym sobie poszedł. Piąta Wielka Światowa Wojna Shinobi Minęły 2 lata. Walka Dywizjii 4 Walka z Nagato Walka z Itachim Uchihą Walka z Tobim Walka z użytkownikiem Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Pnia Kategoria:Kage